


Small Spaces

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Late to class, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben and Poe are trapped in an elevator on their way to a college class, a talk in the elevator leads to more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Locked In
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to veronicabunchwrites for this epic list of college AUs: https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/181219836835/over-100-college-writing-prompts-for-your-college
> 
> I took #18. I thought that it had a lot of potential.

“Fucking hell shit...” Ben kicked the inside of the elevator in frustration. “I hate this thing. I swear that it’s possessed by the Devil...”  
  
“Well, if it were possessed by the Devil,” Poe said, “You think it would do something...more than just making us late for class?”  
  
“Point. Like that Shyamalan movie?”  
  
“No, I think that was about someone _in_ the elevator that was the Devil,” Poe said.   
  
Ben snorted. “You are so pedantic.”  
  
“I’m trying to keep you up to date on your Shyamalan.”   
  
Ben didn’t laugh, but he almost wanted to. God bless Poe. Also damn Poe, but that was pretty obvious. He wouldn’t ordinarily put those two concepts together, but ever since their senior year of high school, when Ben started to notice that not only did he like guys but Poe was a guy, and a very good-looking, caring, funny guy, probably the sweetest guy...well, things were getting even more complicated. They were both nineteen, attending Elphrona University (it was sheer dumb luck, Ben thought, that they had even gotten into the same place), and Ben had fallen in love with him even more. The way that he laughed. The way that he smiled. And he couldn’t bring it up to Poe, how he had always been there for Ben even when Ben was at his worst. How he, impossibly, saw the best of Ben.   
  
“You okay?” Poe said. “I mean, you look like a cat in a minefield.”  
  
“I don’t want to think about that too hard.” Especially with Artoo, Ben’s mother’s cat.   
  
“Right. Sorry. But...sometimes I think I’m doing the wrong thing.”  
  
“You’re not.” Ben sighed. “I think I’m gonna see if we can call for help on this thing...”  
  
***  
  
Ben had pressed the button that allowed them to call for assistance before slumping back against the wall. “Now we wait,” he said. “I guess.”  
  
Poe nodded. “You know, it’s not so bad in here,” he said. “I mean...Professor Ren likes you. I think you’ll get off with just a slap on the wrist.”  
  
Ben snorted. “If we’re lucky.”  
  
“It’s not like you planned for the elevator to break down, Ben...”  
  
Ben felt his lips twitch. “Yeah,” he said sarcastically. “My evil plan was to strand us both in this shitty elevator and make us both late to his seminar. Eat your heart out, Lex Luthor.”  
  
Poe grinned. “Obviously.”   
  
Ben did chuckle this time — at least before remembering how his mother was already getting on Ben’s back for his failing grades. He supposed he should try harder, but it wasn’t just about the grades — sometimes he did wonder if his mother would prefer it if he was literally anyone else. “I promised my mom my grades would be better this year,” he said. “And if Professor Ren marks me absent...”  
  
“Hey.” Poe gave him a reassuring smile. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re doing this together, aren’t we? I mean, we’re both stuck here. If I’m stuck here, I’m glad it’s with you.”  
  
“You too.” Then, “You keep believing in me no matter what, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Poe said. “I don’t think I’ve found anyone who’s funnier, smarter — ”  
  
“I don’t feel smart.”  
  
“You are,” Poe said. “And you’re brave. Kind. Fun to be with. And...”  
  
He paused. It was almost like he didn’t know what to say next.   
  
“What, Poe?” Ben said.   
  
“Well, you’re gorgeous,” Poe said. “I mean...”  
  
Ben wouldn’t deny that right now, he was just about struck speechless. Him, Ben Solo, gorgeous? He wouldn’t deny that it was flattering, being called that. Gorgeous.   
  
“Well, thanks,” he said. “I mean, I’m not, but...”  
  
“You are,” Poe said. “Ben...” He stood there, worrying his lip with his teeth like he was wondering how to phrase things. Then, “I really like you, Ben. I mean, if we don’t get out of this elevator, I want you to know that. And I mean _like_ like. I mean — ”  
  
“Poe.” Ben doubted his grin could sum up just how much Poe’s declaration just plain made him happy. “I get it. I feel it too...for you.”  
  
And it was in the confines of a trapped elevator that Ben Solo kissed his best friend. It was a bit awkward, naturally, trying to navigate noses and lips, but when they fit together, even the things Ben thought were weird about kissing...well, they just seemed right, somehow.   
  
***  
  
Eventually, the elevator door opened and the two young men were freed from the elevator. Ben and Poe thanked the elevator repair people, and judging by that one knowing smile from that woman, he already had a feeling that she already knew that they were a couple.   
  
Ben couldn’t say he was complaining. Poe was an absolutely wonderful young man, and Ben knew that he was absolutely, overwhelmingly lucky to have him. No one else. And even as he and Poe walked to class with their hands entwined, he knew that whatever they faced, even if it was as small as Professor Ren’s displeasure, they faced together.


End file.
